I'd Come For You
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Dreams disturb Kylo's sleep and he can't shake the dread that comes with them. Rey/Kylo fic.
1. Chapter 1: I'd Come for You

**I'd Come For You**

* * *

a/n: First Star Wars Fic so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Kylo sat heavily down on his bed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he laid back. He hadn't heard from Rey in months and it kinda worried him. Being Supreme Leader kept him busy. He could feel her but barely. She kept a wall up between them. There were days he was teetering on the edge sanity and insanity. When he'd been with Rey she brought balance to him. She soothed his wounded soul. Knowing there wasn't a point in trying but he made a point to try to reach out to her but nothing. It was almost like a wall of ice between them. It made him ache with longing. He'd tried to get rid of the feelings, but they came back like a heady rush. He couldn't deny it that he wanted to stand beside her but it wasn't possible. He'd never felt like this when it came to someone else. Rey was a beacon of light in the darkness of his life. It was freaking ironic to him that he'd wanted to serve the Dark Side so much to be like his Grandfather, but Rey walked into his life and he wasn't so sure now. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

 _He stood up as he looked around the familiar hallways of the Supremacy. Confusion washed over him. Supremacy was gone. Something was wrong and he felt it wash through his bond. Turning around he tried to find her here in this whatever it was. Her screams echoed down the hallway made him freeze if only for a moment. It sent his blood racing as he started running down the hallway towards her voice. Through their bond he could feel that she was in serious pain and needed him. Her screams echoed in his head and down the metal hallway. She was screaming the name he'd been born with. A name only his Mother and Rey were allowed to call him. When he finally found her she was pinned to the ground screaming his name. Begging for him to come for her, to save her. Something dark twisted inside of him at the sight. The sleeping black predator inside of him saw his mate in distress. She saw him and reached for him as the man atop forced himself inside his bonded's body. He was wondering why she hadn't fought back. Then he realized the steadily growing puddle of blood from around her head. She was getting weaker by the moment._

" _Ben!" she screamed his name._

 _For some reason he couldn't move to help her even though the caged predator was demanding retribution on the man that harmed his mate. He tried to move towards them but something was hoping him in place as if trying to make him watch._

" _Rey!" Kylo shouted._

 _It was as if only she could see him. He was seeing her through their bond. He wanted so badly to lash out at the man that dared to touch what belonged to him. He kept trying to break free from whatever was holding him back._

" _He's not going to save you this time little Jedi," the man hissed._

 _In an instant he recognized that despised voice of the red headed General Hux. Kylo tried to use the Force to try and save his bonded. Nothing was working, and he was trembling on the fine edge of control. Then he heard a wet snap and the sound made his stomach and heart clench. Her screams for him stopped. An echoing pain washed through him as he watched her eyes dull. A wet sensation ran down his cheeks._ _Her screams echoed in his head even after her death._

" _REY!"_

 _His voice echoed down the hall as he tried to get to her side._

Kylo shot up from his bed. His heart racing and sweat dripping down his body. His hands were trembling as he raked them through his hair. It had felt so real and it made him hurt. Trying to calm himself down he reached for the aching familiar bond. He needed to feel that she was still alive. He felt the wall between them tremble as she felt him and the action made her freeze in what she was doing. Relief rushed through him.

' _Give me a minute Kylo,'_ she whispered into his mind.

There was a breath that escaped him hearing her voice in his head once again. He felt the wall that had been there crumble a bit before him as he waited for her to acknowledge him. The bond strengthened so he could see the room she was in. Rey locked the door and sat down on her bunk. She seemed a bit peeved at that moment but once she looked at him the look vanished. Concern washed through their bond.

"Ben, is there something wrong?"

In a rush he was on his knees between her legs. His arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried against her neck. He couldn't help the instinct to take her scent in. She tensed for a moment before relaxing against him allowing him to rest like this for a moment. Reaching up she began to stroke his head, her hand running from the top of his head and down to his nape and back again. They didn't speak for what seemed like hours till he seemed to calm down just a bit. He fought the urge to smile feeling her Force wash over him bringing balance to his troubled heart and mind. Here with her made things seem so much simpler. There was something that told him if it was just the two of them forever he'd never be unhappy.

"Wanna talk about it?" she finally said softly.

Rey kept comforting him in her way. He didn't move because as long as she kept touching him she was safe from all harm. With her here he could protect her. His head shifted so his ear was resting over her heart. The sound of her heart beat made him relax further. He took a shuddering breath as he remembered. He couldn't shake the empty and helpless feeling that occurred when he hadn't been able to save her. "Ben, talk to me."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. There was so much agony running through him and it must've shown in his eyes. He'd once heard that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and Rey could read him like a book. She brushed a stray dark lock out of his eyes as she looked him over. His distress seemed to upset her too. He opened up their bond. Ren was offering up his mind for her to search so he didn't have to say what he saw. Trying so hard he wanted to erase those memories of that dream away. Her worry rushed through their bond about what could've shaken him up so badly he'd come to her for comfort.

' _Go ahead,'_ he whispered softly into her mind.

"Ben I don't…"

"I don't want to say it aloud."

Rey reluctantly sunk into his mind to find what he saw. He felt her tense under his hands once she saw the scene of the dream play out. Once she pulled back their eyes met. Tears were making tracks down her cheeks. There was an echoing feeling of shame coming from him to her. She reached up and caught his face between her hands. Leaning forward she brushed her lips across his forehead then his cheeks. Before she could pull back he pulled her closer and claimed her lips softly. He shoved down the fear that she'd react badly to the kiss. He'd wanted to do that from the first moment he met her face to face. Kylo wanted more but she probably wouldn't let him go any further. When he pulled back from the kiss there was a heart wrenching smile on her face.

"Rey I…" he started softly.

"I know Ben, I know."

He claimed her lips again softly. So many emotions blended together between them through the bond. It was hard to tell where one emotion began and ended. Then he tasted something on the edge of her emotions and he didn't like it. She was afraid but not of him. He pulled back and looked down at his Light sided partner.

"Rey?"

"Ben I…"

Then longing rushed through their bond from both sides. "I want this, but I'm nervous."

Kylo looked at his bonded. Then realization dawned on him. The realization she was untouched brought some sense of smugness that he'd be able to claim her first. He had to keep telling himself for her sake to go slow, or he'd scare her and he didn't want that. She was everything to him.

"We don't have to rush this Rey."

She looked down and he knew that something was bothering her other than the fact that she was still untouched.

"I want this Ben…"

Then a flicker across her emotions made him freeze on the inside. It wasn't a question of not wanting him because Maker help them she wanted him just as much. She was afraid someone else would take what rightfully belonged to him. That caused the darkness to rise and a fierce protective instinct to claim what rightfully belongs to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her softly, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She gave him a watery smile.

"You're my bonded Ben," she murmured softly. "You are the one for whom I'm destined. We are two halves of a whole that long to be completed."

He leaned down and claimed her lips softly. With ease he laid his hands on her hips and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips causing him to groan as her heat rubbed against his arousal. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck to keep her balance. She trusted him not to drop her.

"Rey," he groaned softly against her lips as she shifted against him.

"You're my everything," she murmured softly.

He pulled back from their kiss and looked at her. A half smile graced his features. She was so beautiful laying there staring at him, with emotions that made his heart race, shining in her eyes.

"I thought that was my line."

She laughed softly before leaning up and claiming his lips again. He carried her to her bed and laid her down. His hands moved over her form and started to undress her slowly allowing her time to tell him to stop. Her hands reached up and started pushing off his clothes.

"I want this Ben," she murmured softly as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

His hands ran over her body almost reverently. "Don't hold back."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled at him and pulled him down to kiss him. He could feel her emotions wash through him like a calming wave of peace. There were days he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky to find her.

' _Fate,'_ she murmured into his mind.

Shaking his head with a soft smile he leaned down and kissed her softly. Kylo spread her legs a bit with his knee and reached between them to stroke her heat softly. A soft whimper escaped his bonded making him smirk as he continued his soft touches. Leaning down he captured her breast and suckled on it. She was quivering underneath him. The muscles in her stomach were jumping telling him she was getting close. Pulling back from her breasts he moved so he could watch her face as he brought her closer to her release. He didn't know what he did to deserve her but he would make sure she knew how much he wanted her in his life. A few more strokes she released with a cry of his name. He shifted so he was situated between her legs. Her body seemed to calm down a bit.

"Are you sure?" he murmured softly.

Her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him against her.

"I'm yours Ben."

He tangled one of his hands in hers and wrapped the other around her hips. With a few shifts he sheathed himself inside of her. Rey let out a whimper as he took her innocence. Rey buried her face against his neck. Her hand came up and buried her nails against his shoulder blade.

"Relax," he murmured softly against the top of her head.

She tilted her head back so they could look into each others eyes. She shifted her hips a bit making him groan softly.

"Ben don't hold back I want all of you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Dammit Kylo Ren if you don't…"

He captured her lips as he lifted her hips up and started to move inside of her. She threw her head back and moaned as he made a hard thrust inside of her. Kylo felt their release coming on quick. A smirk curled his face as he kept moving inside of her. Leaning down he nipped and bit her shoulder making her arch and moan at his bites. He knew there'd be a mark on her skin and he was more than okay with that.

"Ben!" she panted loudly.

Her walls clenched around him as her release triggered his own. He growled her name as he bit her shoulder hard. Pulling back he stared down at the beautiful woman that belonged to him heart and soul. Reaching up he brushed a loose strand of hair away from her eyes.

' _I love you,'_ she murmured softly in his mind.

It made something inside him twist in a good way. Leaning down he brushed his lips across her own. He pulled away from her making her whimper softly at the loss. A soft smile crossed his features as he pulled her against him. Her back against his chest. It didn't take long for his exhausted bonded to fall asleep against him.

Kylo looked down at his sleeping bonded. He smirked at the dark blemish on her shoulder from where he'd bitten her to mark her. Then his thoughts turned inward and darker. He thought about what he'd dreamed. Even though he'd claimed Rey as his that didn't settle his unease that something was going to happen to her.

"You're emotions are running rampant Ben," she murmured sleepily.

"Come back with me Rey," he pleaded. "I can protect you since I'm Supreme Leader now."

"You know I can't Ben. The Resistance…"

He scoffed at her words which made her eyes narrow. This conversation was going to slide down hill fast if he didn't try to stick his foot in his mouth again.

"I need you beside me Rey. I need to know you're safe."

"I can take care of myself Kylo," she snapped as she rose and shifted away from him.

He fought the urge to pull her back down beside him. Then he registered she'd called him by his First Order name and he couldn't help but flinch. That name was reserved for when she was pissed off at him for some reason. She dressed quickly and looked at him with hardened eyes. Her movements were slower than normal. Soft hisses escaped her as she moved in certain directions. That made a stab of guilt escape him. It had been a necessary pain for her to go through to be with him, but he still didn't like the idea of her hurting because of him.

"I know you can Rey," he finally admitted. "But you're my everything…"

"Ben," she tried. "I have to help the Resistance."

"I don't want to lose you!" he snapped. "This dream… I don't want that to happen to you."

"You can't protect me from everything Ben even though I know you want to. We're on different sides."

"It doesn't have to…"

"Ben…"

She was gone as the connection broke. He fought everything within him from destroying his room in frustration. With a soft growl he went to the shower. The shower could hide the tears he shed as he washed evidence from their love making down the drain. Ben got ready for training. The mask of the villain and monster back in place.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

**I'd Come For You 2**

* * *

An: Thank you for the few that reviewed, liked and favorited my story it was much appreciated.

Here's the next installment hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Star Wars.

* * *

Kylo walked down the halls of his ship. A disturbance in the Force made him tilt his head to the side. A woman wearing a First Order officer outfit looked up at him from underneath the bill of her hat. She was smirking at him. Something about her looking at him like that made him uneasy. Her face was familiar but he couldn't place why. Her long mint green hair was braided down her back. A dark purple slash mark marked her left cheek. Her blue eyes danced darkly. It was unsettling him, the Supreme Leader of the First Order didn't get unsettled by anything. Then he closed his eyes knowing that one person had unsettled him. Shaking the thought off he couldn't afford to think of his Bonded while among his troops. When alone, he would wallow in his misery at not having her beside him. A man walked up to her in a similar uniform and said something to her. She snorted at the man before pushing away from the wall and walked away. The woman looked over her shoulder at him before flicking her braid over her shoulder. Then a flash of silver on her hip caught his eye. She was carrying two light sabers.

"I don't see why you insist on defending the brat. He's not worth the effort. From what I can tell there isn't much worth saving inside of him not anymore."

"You may think he isn't worth saving but someone else does. She's his balance and his salvation."

"That's not my concern…"

"Of course it is. It's our concern until the Fates finish this. They were meant to finish this."

The conversation dulled till he couldn't hear them anymore. That left him even more confused than before. There was something he was missing. He didn't recognize those people. Turning he moved to where they'd gone only to find them missing. Shaking his head he headed back to his personal training area. To his annoyance there was someone standing in there as if waiting for him.

"Get out!" he snarled in anger.

The person tilted their head to the side to look at him. The Force rippled strongly around this person whoever they were. What confused him was this person was neither Light Side or Dark Side. It seemed like a mix of the two and equal blend that mixed well. He'd never heard of it before. Two things that were perceived to be enemies mix so well in one person.

"Make me Ben Solo," the person challenged.

"That's not my name," he snapped back in a defensive manner.

"Oh that's right," the woman taunted. "Kylo Ren is it? You can't hide your true self under that demon's name."

The woman turned around and pushed down her hood. Her hair was mint green and her eyes were a deep amethyst color. Then he realized this was a Force Ghost even though she didn't have the normal ethereal glow they normally had.

"Before…"

"That would've been one of my granddaughters."

"Stop picking on him Kali," a masculine voice echoed.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. A man appeared beside her with the glow of the Force Ghost.

"You know I don't know why I had to come to deliver your messages since I didn't like you in life much less in death," she huffed. "Even if you turned last minute to save your son. That being you're only saving grace in the end."

"The feeling is mutual I assure you."

Kylo was so confused on what was going on. He didn't recognize either one of these people. He hated being confused and it didn't explain anything to him why they were bickering in his room. What got him even more was the fact that he a person of the Dark Side could see a Force Ghost of people who stood on the Light Side.

"Do you have a point on being here aside from the fact to annoy each other?" Kylo growled.

Kali bowed in a mocking bow. That stirred his anger to a boiling point but he fought the urge to blow up. His hand itched for his light saber that wouldn't work against this people who were apart of the Force now.

"Forgive us Supreme Leader."

He could hear the sarcasm ringing in her voice. She turned to her attention to the man. "He's a brat just like you are. He obviously didn't get it from Padme."

"Don't talk about her!" the man snapped.

"Touchy aren't we Skywalker," she challenged.

Then he realized who this man was. It was his Grandfather. Though he didn't know who the woman was. Her mint green hair was up in a high ponytail. The marking on her face was different from the woman in the hall. Her mark was black.

"Here goes the temper tantrum. Though, I will admit that the kid is far more emotionally unstable than you were."

Kylo's eyes narrowed at their bickering. He hated being talked about when he was standing right there.

"And you are?" he snapped at the woman.

The woman smirked at him. The look was completely malicious as she gave a mocking bow.

"My name is Kali, Kali Kenobi. The Empire, Sith and Jedi called me Garnet."

He froze at that name. His uncle stressed the attachment thing being a no-no especially when the Jedi Council was in order. "The wife of Obi-Wan Kenobi and mother to Danica Kenobi."

This information confused him even more considering all things. Obi-Wan had a family and had children that weren't noted in the history of things. Though, they could be altered or deleted so no one knew about the supposed family.

"The woman in the hall?"

"One of my granddaughters. Her name is Athena and the man with her is her husband."

"Why have you come to me? To impart some form of sage like wisdom?"

Kali scoffed at his words.

"Hardly. We've actually come to warn you about a new Darkness that's coming. That and threaten to do bodily harm if you hurt my youngest Granddaughter."

"What threat?"

He hadn't heard anything through communications much less in the Force.

"The kind of threat that makes you and him in his darkest days seem like fluffy kittens."

Kylo scoffed at her words. He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order and Master of the Knights of Ren. In seconds Kylo couldn't breath. Kali stood in front of him her palm almost touching his chest. He hadn't seen her move. "Know this Kylo Ren these creatures come from the deepest, darkest pits of all worlds. They can kill you in a heartbeat. If you think Snoke's torture was something you have no idea what real pain is."

"Why didn't you take care of this yourself?"

Kali narrowed her eyes and stepped back from him allowing him to take a deep breath. He held back the urge to cough from whatever she'd done to him.

"I'm dead that's why. I died the day my Force Bonded died. My daughter Danica tried but she also fell against them. Athena has been looking for the ones whom will defeat the Darkness."

"Then why bother me?"

Her gaze turned to Anakin. Then her eyes turned towards him narrowed a bit.

"Apparently he's not very quick on the matter is he?"

"Me? honestly?" he scoffed in annoyance.

He wouldn't be anyone's answer to any type of problem. "I am not going to be…"

"Not just you there are others. So very few others," she breathed softly with a sadness that lingered. Then her eyes sharpened and turned to him. "If the fate of the Galaxy rested in your hands alone the Galaxies would burn with the ash and tears of the blood of innocents."

His mind immediately went to his Bonded. That caused Kali to rise from her crouch with a genuine smile. She looked at Anakin. "He'll do."

"Do for what?"

"The Darkness is coming Kylo Ren. The First Order and the Resistance need to work together."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"Then continue as you were and watch the Galaxy burn. Make no mistake Ben Solo they know where to hit you the hardest."

"I have nothing…"

"Don't you," she taunted.

"Kali that's enough," Anakin said softly. "You can't lie to yourself like that Grandson. It'll cost you everything in the end."

"Isn't that hypocritical of you Grandfather on such things?"

Anakin took a deep breath before he chose to speak to his grandson of transgressions long since passed that caused him and his beloved so much pain.

"I allowed myself to sink into the Darkness to try and save my family and in the end I destroyed the one thing that mattered to me. So, don't make the same mistakes I did."

Kali sneered at him anticipating his answer.

"He will because he's a fool and her Light will be snuffed out."

That twisted something inside of him at the thought of his Bonded and lover hurt.

"This stupidity needs to end Kylo Ren and end quickly before it's too late. Your Force Bonded will be in the most danger when they come."

Kylo looked at Kali warily. Very few people knew about his bond with Rey and he didn't like the thought of this woman knowing. So he decided to retort that he didn't care about Rey even though that was a lie. Kali spoke first; "When she dies the back lash will drive you mad if it doesn't kill you first."

"I don't…"

"You wouldn't understand. I smell her all over you and I'm sure the same goes for her. You two are connected whether you like it or not. Forced bonded couples often times can feel it someone else. It's in the way you move, and think, it's in your heartbeat and the flicker of Light that still resides in you."

Then Kali froze in mid tirade. Her eyes darted to Anakin. A curt nod was his only answer to her silent question.

"Don't go back to your room Supreme Leader," she snapped.

"You don't think I can handle a lowly assassin?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"If it was just a lowly assassin I'd let you walk in blind, but it's not your average garden variety assassin. This is a top class hunter from the Sith."

"The Sith is gone."

"They only want you to think that Kylo Ren. They've barely survived through the years. They only take those so lost in the Darkness there's no hope left in them."

Kylo looked her over and scoffed. He turned to walk away.

"Mind my words Kylo because it's not just your life in the balance anymore."

He scoffed again and left heading to his room. When he got near the door he froze feeling something was extremely wrong. When he walked into his room Hux was standing there with his back to him. That set his instincts on edge.

"Get out of my rooms Hux," he growled darkly.

The man turned to him with a wicked smirk on his face. His instincts were screaming at him to run from the threat that was standing in front of him. Hux was weak and so easily subdued by the force. He tilted his head to the side looking at something behind Kylo. A shiver ran up Kylo's back. There definitely was something behind him that he should be wary of. Before he could turn around a searing pain went up his back. Twisting around, he was slammed against the wall. Something cracked as his head hit the wall. Kylo winced as he slid down the wall. Pain was burning through his entire form. He expected Hux to betray him but not like this. He hadn't even been able to retaliate before he was taken down.

"Let him bleed out," Hux said as he put his arms behind his back and walked out.

The creature only nodded once before vanishing into the shadows. His sight was starting to dim. Leaning his head back against the wall he couldn't help but think of his bonded. A half assed smile crossed her features. For the longest time he thought he could live without her, but now that his life would be snuffed out he could admit if only to himself that he loved her. He felt her touch him through their bond. He couldn't help but send a wave of affection across their connection along with the finality of the situation. Her voice screaming his name over and over again, but he couldn't find the energy to answer her back.

Feet skidding on metal made his eyes open barely. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were watering. Whoever it was had green hair. The person draped his arm over their shoulder and hauled him to his feet. Everything within him ached to rest and fall into the dark sweet oblivion of sleep or death whichever came first.

"Come on Supreme Leader someone wants your stupid ass alive."

As they moved down the hall another bigger body grabbed his other arm and helped the woman drag him somewhere. Halfway to wherever they were going he blacked out.

 _Kylo watched on as Hux looked down at the broken Scavenger. He smirked down at the injured woman. If the injuries visible were any indication she wouldn't make it through the night. The sound of running feet made him look up from his prize. It was almost like an outta body experience standing there looking at himself panting softly. In minutes he was on the floor pulling her against his body. Then Hux noticed the ring on her left hand._

" _Rey," Ren whispered softy._

 _Her hand came up and brushed her fingers across his cheek. She smiled softly at him._

" _I knew I'd see you once more before I went."_

" _You're not going anywhere Rey," he growled possessively._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _For what?"_

" _That our child won't live."_

 _Then he felt it, the small wavering flicker inside of her. His heart shattered knowing he was going to lose his family._

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _She shivered as pain raced through her form._

" _I just found out."_

 _He could feel her weakening against him. She was slipping away. Leaning up she kissed him softly on the lips. Her skin didn't have the warmth it normally had. She pulled back and gave him a weak smile._

" _I love you Ben."_

 _In moments she was gone. Their connection shattered and the Force bucked at the upheaval. His breath stilled in his chest as the bond slammed back into his body with the loss of his other half. For a brief moment he wondered if this was what his Grandfather had felt upon the death of his wife. Though he knew as bound as he and Rey had been it was infinitely stronger. The ship around him started quaking beneath his knees. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he buried his face against her neck._

" _How the mighty have fallen," Hux sneered. "Was she that important to you?"_

" _She was my wife!" he snarled fiercely._

 _His power exploded sending the red head into the nearest wall with a wet crack._

He shot up from his sleep heaving. The dream or vision had been so real. It made him quake on the inside. Something was insisting he go to her, but his body wouldn't respond to his commands. His body wasn't hurting half as badly as he thought it would, but his head ached like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"Finally awake I see."

Looking over his shoulder the woman that had helped him off the fleet ship. She was leaning against the back of a chair watching over him. He didn't understand how he'd gotten outta that fight alive.

"Why did you save me?"

"Because my little sister wasn't ready to let you go. Had I any say in it I would've let you bleed to death and pray to the Maker that you and she find each other in less trying times, but seeing as how she didn't want to try and find you in the next life I was obligated to save your life."

"Now Athena that wasn't nice," the man who'd helped her said from behind him called from the other room.

Ben froze knowing that voice. That made anger spike inside of him.

"Who said I was a nice person?" she shot back at the Knight of Ren.

"I thought you were dead, Altan Ren" he finally said.

The man gave him a sardonic grin. He ran his fingers through his spiky sandy blonde hair. His blue eyes danced with something he couldn't place his fingers on. There was a simple silver band on his left hand ring finger and his gaze darted to Athena, and she also wore a wedding band. His mind was drawn back to the dream or was it a vision he'd had while asleep. Rey and himself married. The idea appealed to him, but he didn't think it could ever be that way between them.

"It's just Ren now," he said softly then looked to Athena. "Athena Force Healed me after that battle. Since you thought I was dead I didn't want to correct your thinking. Besides had Snoke got wind of the fact I also had a Force Bond with someone much less someone of Athena's caliber. He would take so much pleasure in breaking two of Kenobi's granddaughters."

Ben's mind raced as he started putting things together.

"Rey is a Kenobi?"

"That was fast," Athena murmured. "You are correct and she's my little sister."

"Then…"

"That is a story for another day."

Athena rose gracefully. Moving forward she touched his forehead before he could grab her hand.

"Sleep."

"Where are you taking me?" he forced out trying to fight the call of sleep.

"Somewhere safe."

Kylo swayed as he fell back to the bed. He easily found the darkness of sleep where no dreams of pain and suffering found him.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

I'd Come For You 3

* * *

an: sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter enjoy.

disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars

* * *

Kylo came awake slowly. He knew the feeling of being drugged. His mind tried to try and over ride the drugged feeling. He had to concentrate and figure out where he was and get to Rey. She needed him.

"Keep him drugged!" he heard a voice snap.

"Athena we could kill him…"

"Those shadows can follow him and I will not lead them back to her!"

He saw a hulking figure moving towards him.

"Sorry Kylo."

Then he felt a small prick of pain wash through him before everything went hazy again.

 _Ben walked through a familiar clearing. It was his family's holding on_ _Naboo. The trees were blooming all around him. Looking around he tried to figure out how he'd gotten there. Laughter caught his attention and he moved towards it. He couldn't help the warm feeling he felt when he approached the private garden belonging to his family. Rey sat in the garden playing on a blanket with a small child. She was clearly pregnant. The boy looked up and it took his breath away. The boy looked like him when he'd been a child except his had Rey's bright eyes._

" _Daddy!" the boy squealed happily as he ran towards him._

 _A soft laugh escaped him as he caught the boy up in his arms._ _Rey rose steadily and smiled at him. He walked towards her. She folded into his side like she was made to be there._

" _How are you feeling?" he whispered softly._

" _You're daughter is getting restless today."_

" _Are you sure it's a girl?" he teased her playfully._

 _Rey playfully glared at him._

" _Yes she is."_

 _He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. The boy in his arms squirmed clearly disgusted by his parents display_ _of affection. They pulled from their kiss._

" _Daddy… Daddy come see."_

 _Rey smiled softly and took his hand. The boy turned to the blanket where a familiar doll lay. He frowned softly seeing it._ _There was something familiar about it but he couldn't place from where._ _The boy held his hand out and in moments the doll was in his hands. "Did you see that Daddy?!"_

" _I did," he said._

 _Approval washed through him and a good dose of pride. Their son was strong in the Force. "I'm proud of you."_

 _He sat the boy down and shooed him back to the blanket to play with his toys._

" _He's strong like we were."_

 _Ben leaned down and kissed his beautiful wife._

"He won't know _the hardships we faced."_

" _Ben…" she started softly._

 _He couldn't help but think of his terrible life and the one his wife suffered through._ _Shaking those thoughts off his son would be strong but wouldn't be feared like he'd been._

" _I love you Rey," he murmured softly as he leaned down to brush his lips across hers._

 _His hand drifted down to rest on her stomach where their child slept. Then he felt it. The Force flowed differently through this child and he had the feeling that his wife was right and that they'd welcome a daughter._

* * *

 _The image changed._

* * *

 _Kylo ran through the Resistance base not caring who saw him. He was looking for his lover. Something was drawing him further into the base. His feet let him to the medbay._ _Rey was lying in a bed. She was unconscious and clearly pregnant. So many machines and tubes were hooked to her body as is trying to keep her alive._

" _Rey!"_

 _He tried to move towards her but someone grabbed his arm. Turning to see the woman who'd helped him off the ship._

" _You can't do anything for her now Kylo. She's beyond helping."_

" _I wanna try," he finally said to her._

 _She looked him up and down like he was a bug beneath her feet before nodding and letting his arm go._ _He moved to her side and brushed his fingers across her brow._

* * *

Kylo came awake suddenly panting heavily. His head was spinning like mad. A groan of protest escaped his lips. Someone was sitting in the chair next to where he'd been sleeping.

"Where am I?" he croaked softly.

Something cold was pressed to his hands.

"Drink. You're dehydrated. We had to drug you a bit to quite the bond between you and Rey. "

The woman guided the cup to his lips and helped him get a few swallows down. Laying back he tried to get himself under control.

"Where are we?" he tried again.

"We're safe for the time being."

"I need to find Rey…" he groaned softly as he tried to rise.

"Lay down princeling. You're in no shape to take on anyone, much less go on a full scale search for your Rey."

"You kept me drugged…"

"Obviously."

"I need to warn her."

"She knows already."

The woman Athena he had to remind himself stood up and left him there. Once he was feeling better he got out of bed and wandered out the front door into a familiar place. A soft groan escaped him when he realized where he was. The buildings were destroyed but he recognized Takodana. Kylo wandered the forest of Takodana. He didn't know why Athena had brought him there. He couldn't help it when his feet led him to where he'd first laid his eyes upon her, his beloved bonded.

"Your mind is far away."

He whipped around seeing Maz standing there. For once in his life he didn't know what to say to someone. He looked away from her perceptive eyes.

"I should be looking for Rey."

The woman looked him up and down a moment as if seeing someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Go home."

Kylo felt a pang at that statement.

"I don't have a home without her."

Maz smiled at him. "What?"

"You're finally learning Ben Solo."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped in annoyance.

"Rey came here looking for belonging and she found it in you."

He turned to face Maz.

"I need to get back to her."

"In time young Solo."

Maz returned to her establishment. He sat down on the rock cropping and ran his hands over the blaster gouges with a small smirk. His irritation melted away as he remembered that day so vividly.

"Don't let your anger cloud your judgement Kylo Ren."

He looked up seeing Athena sitting on the outcropping across from him. The smile fell from his lips.

"I just want to find Rey. Hux is still a threat to her."

"We know you do, but it's not safe yet to go to her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have contacts in the Resistance. Not to mention, I'd know it just as well as you would if my sister was dead. We may not have the bond that you in she have, or even the bond of twins like your mother and uncle, but we do share a bond."

Kylo looked at her in confusion.

"Could Rey use the Force before she was taken?"

Athena leapt down beside him and looked him over.

"You're pretty quick. Yes, she had a raw power that hasn't been seen in a long time. Whoever took her managed to suppress it until you came along and forced it back to the surface."

He looked at her from the side. Her thought were whispering about a promise and about something forgotten. She was letting him dig into her mind only to feel the surface feelings and thoughts.

"You're letting me feel this on purpose from your thoughts," he accused.

Athena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do you remember about the night you were sent to your uncle?"

Kylo froze trying to bring the memory forward. Something bad had happened he remembered and he'd hurt someone. Other than that he couldn't seem to recall the memory any clearer. That made him suspicious that something deeper must've happened.

"I hurt someone. Something happened that I can't remember but I lashed out."

"But you don't remember the cause of the spike?"

"No, its fuzzy on what happened."

"I figured they'd block that memory but well enough to hide it from Snoke is interesting."

"You know what happened that night?"

"Yes," she finally said. "I was there."

He advanced in her but the sound of a light saber coming to life made him look up. Altan Ren was standing there ready to defend Athena from him.

"Careful Kylo I also protect what's mine fiercely."

Kylo snorted at the other man's words but didn't take them lightly.

"Tell me," he demanded. "What does Rey have to do with my past?"

"Did you ever wonder why you could so easily accept things when it came to her and how you told her she was everything to you?"

He didn't speak so hopefully Athena would give him answers. "It's because she was your everything back then. You two had a Force Bond back then too. Whoever whipped your memories managed to dampen the Bond enough that it couldn't be felt like it normally could."

That brought him to some confusion.

"But the Bond wasn't activated till I tried to enter her mind to get the map."

"A Force Bond can only be severed by death. Touching her mind made it again what it once was."

"Show me what happened that night," he demanded.

"It might be best to just break the memory block."

"Athena don't!" Altan said sharply.

"It's better that he has his own memories than mine because mine would be clouded by darkness."

They looked at her for a moment not knowing what to say. "That night made me choose to pick up my Grandmother's mantle as an assassin and my hair turned green."

"You tried to hurt her!"

"Please," she scoffed. "I was jealous of what my sister had with you but I'd never consider hurting her. You on the other hand was a different story, but to ask answer your unasked question no it wasn't me."

"Who took her from me?" He demanded.

"Some bounty hunters that were no match for someone like you. The person that you hurt was a bounty hunter. She wasn't as lucky as the other two to escape."

"I want to know."

Athena took a deep breath and looked at her Bonded.

"Athena I don't think…"

"It's not fair to him but Leia and Han thought it was best considering the state he was in after they took Rey from him."

"What?"

"Like I said it's best that he has his own memories to get his answers than going through mine."

Altan looked concerned by this entire thing. Taking a deep breath she sat down in a meditation pose and gestured for him to do the same. "Stay close love he's not going to react well to what I have to give back to him but it's best we do it here outta sight of others."

Kylo sank down in front of her and waited for what he'd wanted to know forever but didn't know he knew he wanted. Athena reached out to touch his temples and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes and waited and something snapped inside his mind and pain hit him like an avalanche.

* * *

 _Ben was reading on his bunk when he felt something shift inside of him. A woman's scream made him look up. Frowning he rose dropping his book. Then a baby's cry broke him from staring at the space where he'd thought he'd heard the woman scream. For a brief moment he thought he saw a flash of mint green hair. He stepped forward and all he could see was the small baby squirming in the basket they put it in. Reaching down he brushed his fingers across the soft cheek of the baby. He assumed it was a girl since the blanket she was wrapped up in was pink. Her eyes met his and he felt something wash through him something akin to joy and peace seeing this small baby looking up at him. His finger moved to touch her small hands and her fingers wrapped around his finger._

" _Rey," he heard someone say._

 _He smiled down at her. He'd remember that name for as long as he lived._

" _When I'm older," he started to tell her. "I'll find you and protect you from everything."_

 _His mother calling his name startled him out of the vision and the baby Rey was gone._

 _Ben sighed in annoyance as his mother told him to dress nicely they had important visitors. He figured it'd be more political allies of his mother. When he came out of his room his mother ushered him downstairs. When he saw the woman holding the hands of two girls his heart started hammering. The woman standing there had mint green hair all the way down her back and a blue slash mark in her face. His gaze drifted to the smaller of the two girls and his heart started for a moment. His mother approached him with the others beside her._

" _Ben this is Danica Kenobi and her daughters Athena and…"_

" _Rey…" he trailed off._

" _How…" Leia asked in confusion._

" _I had a vision… but I could touch her."_

 _Leia and Danica looked at earache other with soft smiles on their face._

" _Was that wrong?" He asked in confusion._

" _Not at all," Danica said. "It just means the two of you will have a strong bond since it brought you two together so young."_

 _Rey let go of her mothers hand and toddled over to him. She held up her arms for him to pick her up. The trust this girl showed in him was a bit astounding. He carefully picked her up and she snuggled right against his neck. It made something inside of him stir an almost deep vein of affection and a huge dose of protective instinct. Ben walked over to a window seat and sat down with Rey in his lap. In minutes she was sleep against him sucking her thumb softly. A feeling of contentment washed over the pair. Hours later would find him almost asleep with Rey curled against his chest. He came awake with his mother touching his shoulder softly._

" _Time for her to go?"_

" _Yes, Ben but she'll be back."_

 _Ben nuzzled the top of her head to try to get her to wake up. She made a whimper of protest before snuggling back against him. Danica came forward to take Rey from his arms. He fought the insane urge to shy away from her to protect the sleeping girl in his arms._

" _It's okay Ben really," Danica assured him. "We are neighbors now so you can see her whenever you want."_

 _He tilted head to the side in confusion._

" _You'd allow this considering our age difference I am six years older than her?"_

" _Force Bonds are a rare thing Ben Solo. They should be protected as such."_

 _Ben looked down at the girl in her arms. Smiling he shook his head and rose and tried to hand her over to her mother. Rey started struggling to keep her hold on him._

" _Easy Rey," he murmured softly against the top of her head._

" _Ben," she whimpered._

" _Easy sweetheart it's just your mother. She says it's time to go to your new home."_

 _She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. It made something inside of him quake. Something orange out of the corner of his eye made him smile reaching out with the force he pulled the pilot doll to him and gave it to her._

" _It's okay Rey go home with your mother and I'll see you again."_

 _She nodded her head slowly as she hugged the doll to her. Danica smiled softly at him and took Rey from him. He fought with himself to try and get her back. This Bond didn't scare him per say it just made him wonder how he could care so deeply for someone six years his junior. Shrugging his shoulders he pushed the thought aside and wouldn't fight it and let the Bond go as it was._

 _In the months to follow they had become inseparable._

 _One night he woke to someone entering his room but once her Light brushed against his he fought the urge to smile. Rey without asking clambered up on his bed almost falling back on the floor if he hadn't caught._

" _Sweetheart what's wrong?" He murmured as he tucked her in beside him._

 _He was always amazed how perfectly she fit against him. Her head tucked up underneath his chin as he pulled the blankets over them._

" _Bad dream," she whimpered._

 _She had his pilot doll clutched in her arm as she snaked the other around his neck._

" _About what?"_

" _A man in black. He scares me. He wears a black and silver mask. There's always a scarier man behind him that looks like a skeleton telling him what to do. He always tells the man in black to hurt me. Skeleton man calls him Ren."_

 _He pulled her closer to him and tried to comfort her. His hands ran up and down her back._

" _It was just a dream Rey. You're safe here with me."_

 _She nodded her head and yawned before snuggling against him. It didn't take long before she was asleep against him. Shaking his head he rested his head on top of hers before sleep claimed him too._

 _He woke to raised voices in the hall. He cringed as his parents fought. Rey was still sleeping against him which made him smile softly._

" _It's not natural that they're so attached to each other like this Leia."_

" _They have a Force Bond and nothing can change that."_

" _I don't think it's right Leia that we should be okay with her being with him."_

 _He felt something curl inside of him at the thought of not being able to see Rey anymore. She'd quickly become his everything and it didn't bother him in the least._

" _Danica is okay with it Han and we should let it play out as it should."_

 _He heard his father grumble something about it not being right considering the age difference. Then Ben smirked remembering his mother putting his father in his place considering how big the age gap was between them. "Besides it makes them happy to be together and I'd rather have a happy son than anything else."_

 _That lifted his spirits as he snuggled closer to Rey and drifted back to sleep._

 _A year later would find him sitting on the back porch watching a storm brew on the horizon. Something was wrong but he couldn't place what it was. The whispers from the Force were making him uneasy. Rey came rushing up the steps with tears in her eyes. That sent his protective instincts on fire. He caught her in his arms and tried to soothe her tears. He waited till she'd calmed a bit before he tried to ask her what happened to make her run to him in tears._

" _Rey…"_

" _Athena is being mean again," she whimpered against his neck._

" _About what?"_

 _He'd noticed how her older sister had gotten meaner to the younger girl after the first few months of him knowing them._

" _That no one will marry me when I get older because I'm a clingy baby."_

 _Sometimes he wonders what the hell was wrong with Athena picking on Rey for things that were beyond her control. Though he knew in the end he would choose Rey over Athena any day. He nuzzled he top of her head softly._

" _She's wrong Rey. Someday you will find that right person and he won't want to let you go."_

 _She looked up at him and looked him deep in the eyes._

" _Will you marry me when we're older?"_

 _He didn't expect that question right off the bat. He didn't want to make her think he could be the only one out there for her but she looked so hopeful for his answer._

" _Yes provided you don't find someone else better than me."_

" _There won't be anyone else," she said sternly._

 _For a moment he forgot she was only five years old with the wisdom he saw shining in her eyes._

" _You seem so sure sweetheart."_

" _I am."_

 _He chuckled softly as he cradled her closer to him. His thoughts turned inward as he felt this sinking feeling deep in his chest but no matter what he'd protect her._

 _later that night._

 _The rain poured down on his head as he glared at Athena._

" _What do you want Athena?"_

" _Why choose her?"_

 _His eyes narrowed at her. The feeling of something being wrong shot through him like a blaster bolt. She moved forward invading his personal space. He moved to take a step backwards but she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her arm and then glared at her._

" _Get your hands off of me Athena. Rey and I have a Force Bond and as such she and I are meant to be together. So whatever it is that you think you feel for me cannot happen. What ever it is you're trying to accomplish you need to stop before you hurt your sister."_

" _Like I care what happens to that brat."_

 _Ben felt the unease intensify. She yanked him forward and kissed him. He snarled as he yanked himself away from her. The cruel smirk on her face made him realize something bad just happened. The overwhelming feeling of despair washed through him as he turned now knowing why Athena had done this. Rey's hair was matted down and he was sure there were tears streaming down her face. Before he could call to her she ran. He tried to follow her but a hand on his arm made him turn._

" _Let her go," Athena murmured. "We could be so much more together."_

" _We will never be anything Athena. I am bound to Rey and I will always be bound to Rey."_

 _A loud scream echoed through the rain. Fear raced through him as he tried to get out of Athena's grip. "If any harm befalls my Bonded there will be no where in the galaxy you can hide."_

 _Something dark curled inside of him and it lashed out at Athena knocking her back. Taking off he went to find Rey and make her understand that there wouldn't be anyone but her. Had he the time he'd make sure Athena understood that he would never turn from Rey. In mid run something crashed into him and the output of Rey's emotions suddenly stopped. He gasped for breath. It was almost as if someone drove a blade through his chest._

" _Rey!" He screamed into the darkness._

 _He found a pool of blood but no body of his Bonded. Ben's knees gave out and he knelt there and felt scalding tears run down his cheeks despite the cold rain. Running feet made him look up briefly before ducking his head. Leia knelt beside him and started checking him over for hurts. The Darkness was rolling deep inside him at the loss of his Bonded._

" _Ben what happened?!" Leia demanded._

 _His father ran out to stop dead at the scene before him seeing the scene. "Ben talk to me."_

 _The story spilled out about Athena and Rey seeing. Everything inside of him was aching as he told this story and then he finally mentioned about the silence in the bond. He couldn't help but collapse against his mother and cried for his lost partner._

" _Princess!" C3PO came walking out waving his arms._

" _What?!" She snapped trying to calm her son down._

" _They've caught a bounty hunter…"_

 _Before more could be said Ben was up in a flash. The darkness inside of him was rolling and clamoring for vengeance against those who'd hurt the one person he wanted. The Bounty Hunter was kneeling between two men he recognized briefly. He gripped the hunter's collar and glared into his eyes._

" _Where is she?"_

" _She's gone brat," he said with a smirk._

" _Where?" He snarled._

" _The others took here and there wasn't a place set to take her."_

" _Who's orders?"_

 _The hunter just started laughing. Ben's eyes narrowed."I can take what I want."_

 _Before the hunter responded Ben tore into his mind but couldn't find where they'd taken her nor weather or not she was still alive. Once his mother snapped him from what he'd done to him the mans eyes were rolled back in his head and there was blood trickling from his nose._

 _Darkness swamped him once he realized what he'd done._

 _When he woke again he felt like he'd died and been brought back. There was nothing connecting him to Rey anymore and the silence was felt like a shot to the heart. He laid curled up on his bed alternating between crying silently or nightmare filled dreams. For days he wallowed in his room and in his sadness. He vaguely heard his mother say something about losing him but he tuned it out._

" _Ben?"_

 _He looked up at his mother through bleary eyes._

" _Rey's Mother Danica passed away."_

 _That caught his attention._

" _How?"_

" _She was injured trying to get Rey back that night."_

 _He nodded his head and rose unsteadily. His mother helped him steady himself. He went to to the funeral of the mother of his Bonded. His eyes narrowed as he saw Athena standing in the crowd. Then he noticed her hair had turned mint green like her mothers and a slash mark on he cheek appeared._

" _She's accepted her calling to be what her mother and grandmother were."_

 _Ben didn't want to hear anything about Athena. She was the reason he hadn't been able to protect Rey from being taken. Darkness rolled underneath the surface. Then a face he hadn't seen in years appeared in the crowd striding towards him._

" _What's he doing here?"_

" _You're father and I think it's time for you to start training as a Jedi."_

 _Ben just nodded._

* * *

 _Ben watched Luke as he moved to sit down in front of him. His mind was still lost in grief for his lost partner. Luke reached out and touched his forehead._

" _Sorry for this Ben but it's for the best."_

" _What are you…"_

 _His eyes drooped as he felt something shift in his mind. When he woke his uncle was standing over him._

" _Feel better?" Luke asked._

 _He was confused why his uncle would ask that._

" _I feel fine."_

" _Then it's time to start training."_

* * *

Kylo broke from the memory and stared Athena down with hatred in his eyes. She sat there with much sadness in her eyes. Before he could reach out to hurt her Altan grabbed his wrist.

"Do not touch my wife."

"You don't know what she did to her own sister."

"I do know Kylo."

"Ren don't defend me to him I don't deserve it."

"But your pregnant Athena."

He was taken aback at the knowledge.

"Take me to Rey now!"

"Not yet Kylo."

"What are you hiding?"

He fought the urge to lash out at the both of them for keeping him away from his Bonded.

"Rey isn't doing well," Athena finally said. "Her body has put her in a coma."

"You didn't think I would want to be beside her," he snarled.

"My grandmother and your uncle were worried that if you were close to her and she died that you'd lash out."

Kylo rushed to his feet.

"You don't know what I went through when I thought she'd died."

"I saw…"

"That's not the same! I was so damned lost and it felt like someone drove a blade into my chest."

The two looked at him and then back at each other. "Take me to her now!"

Athena took a deep breath and nodded her head. The two left him alone with his thoughts to prepare for their journey. It made him rage on the inside that he might've had a different outcome in life if Rey hadn't been taken from him. Rey was hurt and he needed to be there with her and Athena was again standing in the way. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to think of her curled against him when they'd been little and he managed to sleep and dream of things that could be if they made it through this together.


End file.
